


【奇怪的脑洞增加了/其实是文，不是观后感x】观IKE: The War Years 有感（bushi

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 你成功吸引了我的注意, 又回到最初的起点（道歉, 喵：准将, 奇怪的脑洞增加了, 暴躁艾克在线撩喵（bu, 艾克：我现在超气的, 艾克：？我不知道啊你别瞎说啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 没有名字的一篇文，搞马歇尔x艾克就完事了（👍最近滑水，看了IKE: THE WAR YEARS 的一些片段（身背数个due，我没有资格看完全片，哭了）一开始觉得这部片子里的喵有点欧欧西，但是越看越觉得有味道，甚至增加了奇怪的脑洞（。应该会连载一段时间，抱歉这更又是熟悉的配方熟悉的套路。（又回到最初对的起点x）我保证下一更绝对是以前没有写过的东西x
Relationships: George Marshall/Dwight Eisenhower, 乔治.马歇尔/德怀特.艾森豪威尔
Kudos: 3





	【奇怪的脑洞增加了/其实是文，不是观后感x】观IKE: The War Years 有感（bushi

**Author's Note:**

> 我要开始预警了
> 
> 欧欧西，语句狗屁不通，小学生文笔（对不起侮辱小学生了），有错别字（应该）
> 
> 看或不看，您自己选择，文就在这里，雷到概不负责。
> 
> 十分短小的一更（dbq

1941年12月8日

弗吉尼亚州，五角大楼，走廊

“得了吧马克，你要真是我的朋友就不应该打电话给我。”狭窄的走廊里，穿着各色军装的人侧肩而过，马克.克拉克和艾森豪威尔并肩行走着，颇为有些不识相的意味。“要知道一战期间的绝大多数时间，我都待在这栋楼的某间办公室里。”艾森豪威尔接上。

“哦是吗，那我可真是抱歉了，”克拉克故作无奈状。

“上帝啊，要知道我更想上前线而不是跟上一次一样没日没夜地躲在哪张办公桌的后面，”艾森豪威尔向老友抱怨道。

“这可没门，我说你最好还是赶紧祈祷那个老家伙能喜欢你吧。这样你好歹还能舒舒服服的在一张大桌子后面办公。”克拉克侧过身子，和一位步履匆匆的文员擦肩。

“哦是吗？”艾森豪威尔狡黠一笑，“那我可得想个办法让他讨厌我。”

“如果是这样，你可就只能在一张小办公桌后面待着了。”克拉克见老友如此不知天高地厚，无奈之下耸了耸肩，“好了，我们到了。祝你好运。”

走廊一侧，一扇与其余并无二异的门上，挂着一块黄铜色的铭牌：乔治.C.马歇尔，参谋长。

虽然方才还和克拉克开着玩笑，但此时此刻，艾森豪威尔说不紧张那是假的。现任总参谋长是怎样的一个人，全军上下纷纷扰扰流传着许多传言，尽管他们很多人与这位老将军素未谋面。传言都说乔治.马歇尔为人冷酷，顽固不化，他只要看上一眼就能把一个人看透彻。

「艾森豪威尔，你在害怕什么呢？」艾森豪威尔问自己。是在害怕马歇尔将军不喜欢他把他安排在一张小办公桌后吗？还是害怕在大办公桌后度过余下的战争？好像都是，但好像又不尽其然。自诩见过大场面的的艾森豪威尔在一小扇木门前犹豫了，他没有选择叩响那扇门，而是在虚掩着的门口探了一下头。办公室内，马歇尔必然是察觉到了这个举动，他有些生气。这位参谋长不喜欢有人在这附近犹犹豫豫，走来走去，要么老实在外面待着，要么等着他唤他们进去。艾森豪威尔暗叫不好，他瘪了瘪嘴推开门认命地走了进去。

1941年12月8日  
五角大楼，参谋长办公室

马歇尔背靠他那张浅棕色的转椅，向面前正襟危坐的艾森豪威尔发问，“我了解到你很想去当前线指挥官，但艾森豪威尔，请你告诉我，你先前有过指挥一个师的实战经验吗？”

“没有，长官。”艾森豪威尔如是回答。

“那一个旅呢？”

“没有，长官。”

“一个团呢？一个排呢？ ”

“没有长官……全都没有。”

“那么，你在整次世界大战中有听到过哪怕一声枪响吗？”

“怎么可能长官，我从未离开过这栋大楼。”艾森豪威尔显现出些许的不耐烦，在他看来马歇尔方才的的那一通询问分明是在刁难，颇有嘲笑自己想要指挥实战部队的“痴心妄想”。

马歇尔抬起手指叩了叩座椅把手，面无表情地站起了身，“那我觉得没必要改动了，艾森豪威尔你足够资格干你在上次战争中的工作。”

“但是长官，”艾森豪威尔颇不服气，他仰起头看着马歇尔，“我已经被提名指挥实战部队了。”

“我，”马歇尔停顿了一秒，“你要清楚在这里，是我 ，做任何的人事任命。” 

马歇尔站在原地居高临下看着艾森豪威尔，后者怔怔地看着这个掌控着自己命运的男人，说不出一个字。见艾森豪威尔无话可说，马歇尔自觉接过主动权，“ 有人说你有全军最懂后勤保障和实施调动的脑袋，我需要你去往战争部。比起去前线挨子弹，你待在办公室对我更加有用。”

“行了，你去吧。”下完逐客令，马歇尔重新坐回到他那把皮质靠椅上。

但艾森豪威尔并没有任何起身的意思，他好像要待在这里同马歇尔把话说个明白，“您的意思是说，我在这场战中也只能被困在办公桌后面，是吗？”

“是的，没错。如果没有别的什么事，您可以离开了，将军。”察觉到自己的权威受到了挑战，马歇尔加重了语气。

换做是别人，光是坐在马歇尔面前一对一谈话就足够吓得他们六神无主了。但艾森豪威尔可好，它不仅直接质疑马歇尔，对他的决定表达了不满，他还胆敢直视直属上司的眼睛。他咬着牙点了点头，带着愤怒和不甘毅然起身，此时的他只想尽快逃离，这里迂腐晦涩的空气让他感到窒息。正当他大迈步子，即将能够触碰到门把手的时候身后又徐徐响起了那不带感情的声音，“还有一件事艾森豪威尔，就算你被推荐担任实战部队的指挥官，你也只能待在这里，我不想看到任何情绪化的事情发生。当然了，做文书工作的话晋升起来会很困难。”

又开始了，马歇尔一而再再而三宣示着自己的权威。马歇尔这番话在艾森豪威尔听来，不过是对自己一再的打压罢了。晋升这个词被轻巧说出，但它在听者耳中却是那么的刺耳。饶是一向以脾气好闻名的艾森豪威尔也不想受这种气，“马歇尔将军，我才不会被什么该死的情绪影响。既然我来到您这里任职，那么我就会听候您的调遣，做任何您想要我做的事。还有，让那什么该死的晋升见鬼去吧！”话已出口，木已成舟，说出的话要想再收回去已经是不可能的了，此刻的马歇尔玩味地看着艾森豪威尔，他不动声色的打量叫艾森豪威尔冒了一身冷汗。

「见鬼去吧。」

心里想着，艾森豪威尔旋开门把手，嘈杂声顷刻间从那被开启的一小条门缝中涌了进来，他有些无地自容，微微欠身，逃也似的离开了。

门这边，马歇尔上扬起了嘴角，露出一个不常能在他脸上见到的微笑。

【TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 突然发现我上次写美国人相关是17年的事情了kk（小漂亮那篇不算，那个是脑洞x
> 
> 这里有个瞎写的地方，中途岛后给艾克打电话的应该是总参部秘书沃尔特.史密斯，克拉克出场完全是因为剧情需要x
> 
> 最后，感谢您看到这里，有缘的话我们下更再见


End file.
